


Pillow Den

by Crysania



Series: Fluffapalooza 2015 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysania/pseuds/Crysania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my sentence-starter prompt-a-thon for Fluffapalooza 2015. "Even though you're the Dark One you can still enjoy a pillow den and cocoa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Den

“Even though you're the Dark One you can still enjoy a pillow den and cocoa,” Belle said to him late one evening.

Rumplestiltskin sat at his wheel and watched as his maid set up the damned thing. A pillow den. In the Dark Castle. Really, who _does_ such a thing? She’s arranging them carefully, piling them together in such a way to make the area in front of the fire look cozy.

In the Dark Castle.

What horror did he inflict on himself when he brought the woman into his home?

He watches as she stops and looks over at him and he simply shakes his head.

“I need more pillows.” She gives him one of those cross looks before she starts to leave the room.

“I believe you missed a few over there,” he points out. Helpful. He’s being helpful. The gods help _him_. Not that they’d pay much attention to his blackened soul.

“Oh!” Belle exclaims as she rushes toward them. But a moment later she’s turned back toward him and she’s eying him with _that look_. The one that says _I know they weren’t there before, Mister_.

He just shrugs and goes back to his spinning.

“You’re joining me, you know,” she says as she grabs the pillows, shooting him another glance full of amusement and tenacity.

“Really? And how _do_ you plan on achieving that feat?” He doesn’t even look away from his spinning as he speaks to her. He hears the click of her heels stop for a moment and then continue she comes closer.

“Feminine wiles?” she offers up.

He lets out a small scoffing noise. “As if I would fall prey to _that_.”

She just laughs at that and flits away and he dares a glance at her then. She’s rearranging the pillows and there’s a smile on her face and every once in awhile she looks back at him. And he looks back at his spinning.

But he knows she catches him watching. He should just magic up a cloaking spell. Or send her into the duck pond. Or make her wash all the sheets on the beds in the unused wing.

Well, there’s no beds there and no sheets, but he can magic those up. And the dust to coat them. And then send her on her merry way where she’ll be stuck for days and spend the rest of her time at his castle cursing his very existence.

Yes, that would do quite nicely.

Which is why when she steps close to him and offers him a mug of steaming cocoa, he stands and follows her. Yes, he’ll get to that dust and sheets and work soon. But the smell of the cocoa is enticing and there’s a soft look about her as she crooks a finger and he finds that he cannot resist her.

“Come…sit. Just for a little while?” she asks.

And damn him if he doesn’t _sit down_ in the middle of her little den and sip his cocoa without a word of protest.

What exactly _is_ his world coming to anyway?

Belle just sits next to him. And smiles. And sips her cocoa. But he feels her gaze on him and he finally glances her way.

“Feminine wiles,” she points out and the smile on her face just might warm his cold dark heart just a little.

Not that he’ll ever admit that to her.


End file.
